


Please Don't Leave

by Lie_Writes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie_Writes/pseuds/Lie_Writes
Summary: Despite predictions of bad luck from the spirits, you decide to travel to the mines anyway. When you get in a tight spot who will be there to rescue you?
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood.
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing fanfic in a long time, so forgive me if it's not the best. (I'm open to tips and suggestions.) I also tried my best to keep the player character gender neutral so when a pronoun was needed I used they/them.

You woke to another rainy summer day, as much as you hated how dreary it would be outside at least you wouldn't have to water the crops today. You sat up in bed and stretched your arms high. Your feet landed on the cold hardwood floor, it made you want to curl back under your warm blankets, but unfortunately, there was so much work to be done.  
  
Walking over to the television and flipping it on, you saw that it was going to be sunny tomorrow.  
  
"Perfect! Tomorrow will be perfect for getting in a little fishing," you mumbled to yourself. You turned the knob to the fortune teller's channel. The fortune-teller said their usual intro then announced:  
  
_"The spirits are very displeased today. They will do their best to make your life difficult." _  
  
Damn. Today would have been a good day to mine…but it couldn't possibly be that bad, right? You grabbed your mining gear and some snacks. You made sure to pack a few extra snacks just in case there were a lot of monsters. Making your way outside you nearly ran face-first into somebody's chest.  
  
"Woah! Watch where you're going," the voice said. A light blush crept across your face as you looked up and saw Shane standing at your doorstep.   
  
"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got to attend to the animals as quickly as I can, so I can get to the mine at a decent hour," you explained. You stepped past him and beckoned for him to follow, it would be faster to walk and talk.  
  
"So, why are you at my house so early in the morning?" you asked Shane. He followed you down the path to the coop, looking annoyed as always.  
  
"Marnie sent me before work, she told me to tell you that the stuff you ordered for your animals had finally arrived." You gave a quick nod in thank you. The sound of clucking chickens filled your ears are you walking into the coop, with Shane on your heels. You gathered the eggs before stopping to give each of the chickens a gentle rub. You noticed how relaxed Shane seemed to be around the hens, that was until he immediately tensed again when he noticed you watching him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" he asked scowling at you.  
  
"I just think it's kind of cute how much the chickens seem to like you," you smiled at him. He quickly looked at the ground and said nothing, but you could have sworn that he blushed. You said goodbye to the chickens before heading to your barn. Shane was still following right behind.  
  
"If you're going to follow me around all morning you could at least help milk the cows while I get the goats and sheer the sheep," you said to him.   
  
"I'm not your farmhand," he replied dryly. You opened your mouth to give a retort but decided against it and started collecting the milk. Much to your surprise, Shane picked up a milk bucket and headed to the nearest cow. The work was done in no time and for that you were grateful. The two of you left the barn and you made sure to carefully store the products the two of you had collected. You glanced at your watch, 'Time to go mine', you thought to yourself.   
  
"Shane, I appreciate your help today, but I must be off, those mines aren't going to mine themselves," you said taking the last bottle of milk from him.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe in there? Couldn't you get really hurt by the monsters in there?" he asked. His question threw you off a little, since when did he care what you did or what happened to you?  
  
"I've been in there a thousand times, I'm sure this will be no different. Why? Would you miss me?" you grinned at him. His face went a deep red. He shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly turned mumbling about being late for work. Right before he was out of eyesight he turned and yelled a reminder to pick up the stuff you had ordered from Marnie tonight. You made a mental note to stop by after you left the mines.  
  
~~~~  
  
You took a deep breath as you swung your sword again. Damn these slimes. Every time you took one out 3 more seemed to take its place. Scratches and cuts littered your arms and face. You were starting to feel exhausted, but this was not the best place to pass out. _'Just a few more.' _You thought to yourself.  
  
You inched back a few more steps as a slime lunged at you, you managed to catch it with the end of your blade and send to flying backwards. Just as you were going in for a second swipe another slime came out of nowhere and slammed into your right side. The force was enough to send you tumbling. Your feet fell out from underneath you and you landed with a heavy thud on the ground.  
  
Looking to your left you noticed that you had narrowly avoided a giant rock with your head. Repositioning your blade you took a wild swing, with the only bit of luck that you'd seen all day, you managed to hit two slimes. One of them burst into goo and the other was sent back. This gave you enough time to scrabble to your feet and run. You rummaged in your backpack for something to eat but found that there was nothing left. Just your luck.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you peered from behind the boulder you hid behind. 5 more slimes and a bat had joined the one that had nearly taking you out. You sighed, this was not going to be easy. You could see the ladder about 30 feet behind the monsters. All you had to do is reach it and you'd be fine.   
  
You stood up but almost doubled over from the pain, you had not realized how hurt you were until you had a moment to rest. Warm blood dripped from your forehead and slid down your face. You took a deep breath, wincing from the pain, and brought the sword up to your chest.   
  
"You can do this!" you said to yourself. You readied yourself and ran from behind the boulder.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh dear, look at the time. It's getting awfully late, are you sure (Y/N) is stopping by tonight," Marnie said to Shane. It was nearly midnight and you had yet to stop by to pick up your order. It was unlike you to not keep a promise.  
  
"(Y/N) said they were coming and if they don't show up, I'm sure they'll be here first thing in the morning," Shane flatly told Marine," I don't see why you had to pull me away from the saloon for this." While he tried his best to sound uncaring, he wondered what was holding you up. You had never been late to anything that he knew of from the time you had been in here.  
  
"Maybe you should head up to the farm and check to see if they made it home alright," Marnie said frantically. He let out a huff in annoyance but reluctantly agreed. Anything to get Marnie off his back for the night. You weren't a child; you didn't need someone to protect you. He knew how capable you were, but as he pulled on his jacket a twinge of worry went through his body.   
  
"Is (Y/N) okay?" a small voice asked from the shop's counter. Jas peaked her head out, tears threatened to spill over. Shane was by her side instantly.  
  
"Of course! You know how strong (Y/N) is, I'm sure they were just exhausted from a long day of mining and went straight to bed. They'll be by tomorrow to see you," he spoke softly to the young girl, "Now you should go to bed." He kissed the top of her head and sent her to her room.   
  
Shane tied up his shoes and made his way up to your farm. By the time he reached your door, he was soaked from head to toe and his shoes were covered in mud. As he expected the lights in your house were all off, it was late after all. He hated the thought of waking you up, but he knocked on the door anyway. No answer. Knock again, still nothing. His knocks turned into bangs. His hand reached for the handle and he surprisingly found it unlocked.  
  
"(Y/N), are you home?" he called out. He felt weird being in your home this late at night, what if you were just asleep and woke only to find him walking around in the dark. He made his way to the bedroom door and sighed as he knocked. When no answer came, he opened the door and reached for the light switch.   
  
Light flooded the small bedroom. The bed was still neatly made from that morning and a chest at the foot of the bed was open. Shane walked around the room but saw no sign that you had been there that night. He checked the bathroom and found it empty as well. He was filled with dread when he came to the conclusion that you had not made it home that night.   
  
A quickly as his feet would carry him, he took off to the mines. Shane couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this much exercise. His face was red and covered in sweat by the time he reached the entrance of the mine. He took a deep breath and went into the cavern entrance. His blood ran cold when he saw your crumpled body laying mere inches from the ladder that led into the mine.  
  
He saw blood covering your arms and dripping from your nose.  
  
"Please be okay, please be okay, _please don't leave me _," he whispered, picking you up off the cave floor. Shane wasn't sure when he started crying but by the time he reached Harvey's clinic, he could barely see through the tears. He pounded his fist against the door.  
  
"HARVEY! OPEN UP, ITS AN EMERGENCY!" He yelled. The minute it took for Harvey to reach the door felt like hours. Every second of seeing your limp, bloodied body killed him a little inside. All he could think about were the things he never said to you. He should have told you a long time ago how much you meant to him. All that anxiety that he felt then seemed silly now.  
  
Harvey opened the door and wasted no time prepping his station. He could tell by just looking at you that you were in bad shape, but he was going to try his damn hardest to make sure you made it out of this alive. With his tools and bandages laid out, he got to work.  
  
~~~~  
  
You slowly opened your eyes, the stream of sunlight in your face made it hard to see. It took a minute for you to remember the events that had transpired. Dark caves. Slimes. Bats. Fighting. Blood. Darkness. The memory of getting to the ladder was hazy, all you knew was that you took a lot of hits getting to it. Looking around the room you figured that you were at Harvey's office, but the question was, how did you get there?  
  
Light snoring filled your ears, you turned to see Shane sitting beside you. It was also at this moment you also realized that he was holding your hand. His face looked puffy and swollen as if he'd been crying. With your free hand, you attempted to push yourself into a sitting position. But the pain that shot up your arm made you cry out. The snoring stopped and Shane began to stir. His eye instantly met yours.  
  
A sigh escaped his lip and he unconsciously squeezed your hand. You smiled at him weakly as tears filled your eyes. How could you have been so stupid? You knew how dangerous it was to go mining but decided to go anyway. You nearly died without getting the chance to tell Shane how you really felt. Shane's other hand gently reached for your face, you wince slightly as his skin met yours. His thumb wiped away the tear that had fallen.  
  
"I'm sorry," you barely whispered. His brow furrowed and a frown met his lips.  
  
"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, "I'm just glad that you're okay. I-I-…I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Hearing him say that made it impossible for you to hold back that tears anymore. Sobs escaped your lips. Shane's hand found its way to your head, he stroked your hair gently while shushing you. He placed a small kiss on your forehead and comforted you as much as he could.  
  
"You know, out of all the ways I imagined telling you that I liked you, this was not on the list," he said sheepishly. You let out a strained giggle. You took your hand and lifted his chin so that he was looking at you. You took this moment to drink in his image, he was so handsome. The hard exterior that he first presented to you when you first arrived in town had been broken completely. Despite the pain running through your body, you pushed yourself up and kissed him. It was warm and loving, just as you always pictured. By the time you pulled away, both of you were out of breath.  
  
"Maybe I should get hurt more often if my days will end like this," you said smirking.  
  
"Don't you dare," he responded before going in for another kiss.______


End file.
